


Shattered Glass

by DANHK



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANHK/pseuds/DANHK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble basado en el diálogo de Jason: “It’s too late for me, Grayson. It was always too late for me, don’t you get it? I tried so hard, but this world had other plans for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

–Jason –la preocupada voz de Nightwing rompió el silencio que se había cristalizado en el aire–, esto no tiene porqué ser así.

–Tú no comprendes nada, niñito de oro –espetó cáusticamente, tratando de disimular la falta de oxígeno que le causaba su costilla rota y que probablemente se hallaba incrustada en el pulmón.

–Lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees, Jay –respondió Dick con tono modulado–; pero el que lo entienda no signifique que apruebe tus métodos… o los suyos. – Un rastro de dolor se reflejó en sus palabras–. Si necesitas lo que sea ya sabes dónde encontrarme –agregó sinceramente antes de lanzar una línea y comenzar su vuelo por entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Tan pronto como la presencia del hijo pródigo se hubo desvanecido, el insoportable silencio se volvió a materializar a su rededor tan denso que Red Hood lo sintió como una mole asentándose sobre sus hombros. Jason lanzó un gruñido ahogado. ¿Por qué esa horrida quietud no podía permanecer destrozada y dispersa como lo hacían los millones de fragmentos de vidrio bajo de sí? ¿Por qué él no podía mantener todas sus piezas en su lugar tras cada encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros… con su viejo mentor?

Apretó sus puños y descargó una serie de golpes al suelo sin importarle los afilados cristales que estaban repartidos en su superficie, causados por la fiera batalla que había sostenido con aquél que fuese su guardián, o el dolor inmenso que surgía de sus extremidades rotas o laceradas. Enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento y él aún no podía ganar, ni contra su familia, ni contra sus demonios internos.

–Ya es demasiado tarde, Dickiebird, siempre lo fue –musitó con dificultad–, para mí ya no hay salvación posible… –una media sonrisa se dibujó en su maltratado perfil– quizá nunca la hubo.

“Soy como el vidrio estrellado, no hay manera de cómo repararlo o cómo volver a unir sus piezas. Hagas lo que hagas jamás volverá a ser igual a como lo fue antes de romperse. Tendrías que deshacerlo por completo para volverlo a crear y, sin embargo, ese vidrio no sería el mismo que el que se quebró, sería algo totalmente nuevo… únicamente habría ciertos resquicios de aquella vida pasada.

"El Guasón me desquebrajó con su maldita palanca, mas fue la estúpida _superioridad_ moral del murciélago lo que terminó de destruirme. Tuve que morir y luego revivir para ver más claramente los planes que esta cruel realidad tenía para mí. No, Dickiebird, ya no hay solución para mí. No puedo pedirte que me destroces por una última vez, pues sólo una persona tan corrupta como yo y como _él_ puede ser capaz de tal hazaña; meramente puedo permitirte que intentes de poner todas mis piezas en orden, más por la paz de tu alma que por el futuro de la mía. "Sigues siendo humano”, ja, ese no es más que un mal chiste. Yo ya no soy más que simples fragmentos disgregados de un vidrio roto.“


End file.
